


In Which a Police Officer Gets the Wrong Man

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lupin III
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004





	

Zenigata clapped the handcuffs around the bewildered man’s wrists. “Aha! I finally got you this time, Lupin! Did you think that you could fool me? Honestly! Flaunting your name around like that! And teaching in a school for, what was it, ‘wizards’? Don’t make me laugh!”

The man stared alternately at Zenigata and his hands. “I think you’ve made a mistake, sir. Being one of ‘those’ is hardly grounds for arrest.”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Zenigata began dragging Lupin towards his squad car. “You’re not getting away from me, Arsene Lupin III, no matter what!”

“—my name is Remus.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
The dangers of sharing last names with an internationally wanted criminal, mwaha. 


End file.
